


30 Days of Fissure and Fleta

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: 30-Day OTP Challenge with Fissure and Fleta





	1. Day 1: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list used: https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/133309701572/30daychallenge1
> 
> This is probably going to be a 30-month challenge, considering how slow I write.  
> Nevertheless, I hope I can complete this challenge.

Their first meeting was during APEX Season Two. They were on opposing teams, Kongdoo Panthera and Flash Lux.

Chan-hyung remembers studying Flash Lux's game play, but nothing on Flash Lux particularly stood out to him, except for one player.

_Fleta. Kim Byung-sun._

Chan-hyung remembers sharpening his play style to counter Byung-sun's best heroes, notably on his Pharah. The more he studied into it, the more questions grew within him. Why isn't such a talented player like Byung-sun playing for other, better teams? A player of his caliber, he could _even_  be easily drafted into Lunatic-Hai, if he so desires.

He doesn't understand. But he studies _Fleta_ anyway.

Match day turned out to be an easier walk in the park than usual. Kongdoo Panthera wiped the decks with Flash Lux, and there wasn't anything much that Chan-hyung can comment on it. It  _is_ a team game, after all. Chan-hyung snapped his suspenders back on, congratulated his teammates on a game well played, before going over to Flash Lux's booth for a friendly handshake.

Chan-hyung admitted that he was a bit taken aback by how much more  _stunning_  Byung-sun looks in person. The taller boy smiled at him, beautiful red lips arching, and Chan-hyung finds himself unable to look away. Byung-sun's hands felt soft and somehow lanky in between his own, and Chan-hyung didn't manage to resist the temptation to rub their joined palms together. 

"Good game, _Fissure_."

"Good game, _Fleta_."

They stared into each other's eyes, Chan-hyung drinking in the sight of this beautiful person in front of him. He wished he could look at this face forever. However, his subconscious reminded him that he is starting to act a _bit_ too weird on camera. Chan-hyung had to force himself to move on to another player before potentially creeping Byung-sun out by touching too much and staring too long.

And in the process, Chan-hyung missed the lingering look that Byung-sun gave him.

After bidding goodbye to Flash Lux, Kongdoo Panthera's members went and collected their gear, heading back into their practice room for another brief rundown of the game and maybe some words of encouragement from the coach. Chan-hyung lagged behind, his mind thinking to the beautiful boy he met moments ago. The pictures and footage he'd seen online doesn't make Byung-sun's looks enough justice. That boy is supermodel material!

 _Ah..._ Chan-hyung sighed, swatting away the growing infatuation that blossomed within him.  _Fa_ _lling in love so easily..._

But Byung-sun was indeed, so captivating.

Chan-hyung's grip on his gear tightened, pushing away Byung-sun's face from his mind, as he tried to catch up with his teammates up front. He will still have to practice for the upcoming match, and one beautiful boy isn't going to stop---

"F-Fissure?" A voice called out to him from behind, and Chan-hyung instinctively turned around to the person calling out his battletag. What he did not expect was for Byung-sun, of all people, to be panting slightly ( _He ran all the way here?_ ) and looking as if he's relieved to have caught up to him.

Chan-hyung nearly dropped his gear from the shock alone. But his grip on his keyboard persisted.

"I... I just wanted to say," It took Byung-sun a brief moment to regain his breath. "I just wanted to say that you were amazing. And good luck in your next match." Chan-hyung stared at the reddish tint around Byung-sun's cheeks, thinking of cupping it in his hands. But self control pulled him back to reality, and even then, all Chan-hyung could manage was a simple "oh".

"I'm sorry for coming all the way here to say this." Byung-sun looked like he tried to fill the empty spaces in between Chan-hyung's simplistic response to seem less awkward. Chan-hyung tried to say something, anything at all, but his mind was still recovering from the fact that Byung-sun chased him all the way here just to talk to him. "But if you don't mind, maybe we could play Overwatch together sometime?"

"Ah, yeah, sure," Snapping out of his thoughts, Chan-hyung took out his mobile phone and noted down Byung-sun's battletag, while the other boy did the same as well. Looking at Byung-sun's tag and the row of numbers made Chan-hyung feel giddy inside. He can't wait to queue with him and spend quality time together, and getting to know more about Byung-sun as a person. As a friend.

"Thank you so much," Byung-sun smiled, and Chan-hyung swore he almost got blinded by how cute he looked. "I'll see ya, then!" Byung-sun then turned the other way, going towards the direction of Flash Lux's training room. Chan-hyung watched him go, before remembering that he should at least say something to him other than "oh"s and "ah"s.

"Wait...!" Chan-hyung called out, his voice croaking a bit at the end of his sentence. "You..."

"Yes?" Byung-sun turned around, looking at Chan-hyung as the shorter boy's grip on his gear tightened.

"You can call me Chan-hyung, if you'd like."

Byung-sun stared at Chan-hyung for a brief moment.

"I mean, we're both the same age, right? Year 1999."

"Yea--Yeah." Byung-sun looked surprised that Chan-hyung knew his age, despite them only knowing each other just today. Chan-hyung realized it must've made him look more like a stalker creep.  _Ah dang it..._

Byung-sun's chuckle drew Chan-hyung's attention back to him. "You can call me Byung-sun, too. If you'd like."

"Yeah, I will... Byung-sun."

"Chan-hyung."

Both of them looked at each other, before breaking into a giggle.

However, the moment was short-lived, when Chan-hyung realized he must've been late for the post-game rundown. His teammates are already nowhere in sight. He hurried to the direction of their practice room, but turning around to bid one more goodbye to Byung-sun. "Alright, I'll see ya then!"

"Okay!" Byung-sun watched Chan-hyung left, a small smile forming on his face.

_What an interesting fellow._


	2. Day 2: Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onward, their relationship is always established by default, unless it isn't. Then I'll put a note before the chapter starts.

_"Do we remember the time we fell in love?"_

Chan-hyung was scrolling through his social media when he stumbled upon one of the many social media posts by his friend.

_I guess I just didn't notice it when it happened?_

Chan-hyung glanced at Byung-sun, who was sitting beside him; both of them sitting together on Chan-hyung's bed. Byung-sun's attention is on his mobile phone, and he is quiet as he scrolled on. Chan-hyung's mobile phone is in his palm, but right now, he wasn't interested in reading what the internet has to offer him.

"Byung-sun ah."

"Hm?" The other boy looked up, eyes meeting Chan-hyung's.

"Do you remember when did you fell in love with me?"

Byung-sun blinked as he tried to process Chan-hyung's question. Chan-hyung thought he looked adorable whenever he does that.

"Why are you asking that, all of a sudden?" Byung-sun chuckled awkwardly.

Chan-hyung shrugged. "Just, wanted to know." He locked his phone's screen, deciding to commit to this conversation.

Byung-sun did the same too. He looked away and squinted his eyes, thinking long and hard about their past. They sat there in perfect silence, before Byung-sun heaved a big sigh. "I got nothing. Who remembers these things, anyway?"

"I can only remember the earliest chapter of our love life," Chan-hyung started, and Byung-sun chuckled as he continued where Chan-hyung stopped. "APEX, right? Season two. I ran up to you after the match like a fan chasing after their idol."

"Yeah, that," Chan-hyung laughed, thinking of Byung-sun's flushed face at that moment. "I wouldn't call myself an idol, though."

Byung-sun shook his head. "To me, you are." Then Byung-sun stopped moving, as if remembering something. Chan-hyung waited patiently, admiring Byung-sun's profile as he did. Byung-sun shifted his gaze down to his hands, thumbing his fingers together as he spoke again. "I just wanted a friend, at the start. You seemed so... charismatic."

Flattered, Chan-hyung blushed a bit at that statement. Byung-sun extended a hand towards Chan-hyung, lacing their fingers together. Chan-hyung looked at their joined hands, and thinks about how hard he fought to get to this moment. He loved being in London Spitfire, he appreciated being in LA Gladiators, but he always knew he wanted to join Seoul Dynasty. A big part of it being  _Kim Byung-sun._ He sighed happily, grin breaking out from his face as he tightened his grip on Byung-sun's palm. He's happy now, being where he is. Being with a team he likes, and with the person he likes.

Chan-hyung feels like a lucky man. He doesn't want to let go of any of this.

"What are you thinking of?" Byung-sun's voice gently nudged its way into Chan-hyung's mind. He didn't tell Chan-hyung that his tightening grip is making him worry. Chan-hyung looked up and into Byung-sun's face, and all of his hard work in the past, all the hard work put into perfecting his main tank play, all the combined effort of his past self, Chan-hyung realized, with a look at Byung-sun beside him,  _it's all for him_.

It's all worth it, chasing after the dream named Kim Byung-sun.

Chan-hyung reached out with his other hand to cover Byung-sun's. "Nothing, just realizing that I might've fell in love with you way earlier than I thought."

Byung-sun gave him a briefly deadpanned look, before letting out a bright laugh. "That was corny!"

"Well it's the truth!" Chan-hyung whined, his hands pulling Byung-sun's hand up to eye level, as he stared as sincerely as he could into Byung-sun's eyes. "When we are Season 2 Champions, will you marry me?"

To Chan-hyung's surprise, Byung-sun burst into laughter. While Chan-hyung is stunned into momentary silence, the taller boy used his other free hand and flicked Chan-hyung's forehead.

"Focus on the present first, ya idiot," Byung-sun replied, face still grinning from the good laugh. "We have a long future ahead of us, and we're going to see it through together."

"Together?"

"Together."

Byung-sun didn't manage to tell Chan-hyung, but he realized that somewhere during their first meeting in APEX, Chan-hyung already managed to capture his heart.

And the rest, Byung-sun thinks, was history.

 


	3. Day 3: The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some names that made an appearance in this chapter:  
> Dae-kuk - Kuki  
> Jin-hyuk - Miro  
> Sang-beom - Munchkin  
> Joon-hyuk - Zunba  
> Min-hyuk - Michelle  
> Dong-eun - Fits

Byung-sun admitted that he was surprised when Seoul Dynasty announced that they are bringing in Baek Chan-hyung.

_The most handsome, best main tank, greatest in the world. Who is better than Fissure? Nobody._

Byung-sun catches himself remembering that string of English phrase that he had seen way too many times when looking up Chan-hyung on the internet. Nevertheless, knowing that they have signed Chan-hyung, a main tank player... Byung-sun glanced a look towards Jin-hyuk and Dae-kuk. Byung-sun tries to not think about what will happen, and instead focusing on the fact that one of the many players he looked up to in the League, is joining them under the black and gold flag.

Byung-sun hides his excitement well. He thinks of seeing Chan-hyung more frequently, and he couldn't wait for him to arrive to their team house.

Not long after, Chan-hyung officially arrives to the Seoul Dynasty team house. The management-level staff gave the team a brief run-down on Chan-hyung, before moving on to decide on who his roommate will be. However, Chan-hyung spoke out right after the staff mentioned about getting a roommate.

"If I may, can I request to have Kim Byung-sun as my roommate?"

Everybody's attention immediately went to Byung-sun, who looked equally surprised as they are. Chan-hyung looked directly at Byung-sun, cracking into a big grin as he spread his arms, as if welcoming Byung-sun to his embrace.

"Well, he looks like a pretty chill guy! I'd love to spend my downtime with a guy like this!"

Some of the Dynasty players chuckled, as one of the staff voiced their concern. "Byung-sun, are you okay with this arrangement?"

Byung-sun looked back at Chan-hyung, who didn't take his eyes off Byung-sun since he asked to be his roommate. Byung-sun looked at the spectacled boy's goofy, big grin, and thinks about the bright and bubbly personality he only experiences in Chan-hyung's streams and videos.

_Am I okay with this arrangement? Heck, I can't wait._

"Sure," Byung-sun replied coolly instead, extending out a hand to Chan-hyung for a handshake. "Welcome to Seoul Dynasty."

* * *

They say having a roommate is a game of hit or miss. You either end up with a best friend or you end up with an insufferable person. Byung-sun is glad that Chan-hyung is pretty laid back and generally pleasant to be with.

The new boy managed to know everything about Byung-sun on the day when he moved in. Chan-hyung never stopped asking questions about Seoul Dynasty, about the members' scrimmage schedules and strategies, and extensively, their personalities and what to do and not to do around them. He then moved on to ask questions about Byung-sun himself, on his personal life, his past history, his likes and dislikes.

Byung-sun was caught into the whirlpool of questions, that he didn't realize that his hands weren't idle during the conversation, and he had helped Chan-hyung unpack his things and set up his side of the room.

Chan-hyung always had a way with words, and Byung-sun felt that he's only getting a taste of the tip of the iceberg.

Byung-sun and Chan-hyung ended up spending most of their time together, especially practicing for the upcoming meta shift since the introduction of Brigitte to the game. Both of them had an equal amount of admiration and respect to each other's ability in their best roles, but having to team up together is bound to bring about new, unforeseen problems. Chan-hyung is having difficulties with Seoul Dynasty at first, his play-style deeming too aggressive for the team to be able to play with, or around him. Je-hong, being the experienced player he is, is only barely keeping up with Chan-hyung in their first few scrimmages together.

However, it was an entirely different story with Byung-sun. Upon the coach and Chan-hyung's suggestion, Byung-sun picked up Zarya in their scrimmages. He would have to try out Brigitte if Zarya wasn't working out, but Chan-hyung insisted that Byung-sun try out Zarya first. "I believe in you," Chan-hyung insisted, which made Byung-sun felt a little less nervous about using a tank hero. What surprised him was the fact that he was playing toe-to-toe with Chan-hyung. Some of Byung-sun's bubble timings need a bit of extra practice for the timing, otherwise, Chan-hyung's survivability had significantly gone up since playing with Byung-sun. Chan-hyung's skills as a fierce main tank is starting to shine through with the help of Byung-sun, and the coaches had decided to group them up together as part of their first roster.

Chan-hyung praised Byung-sun on his talent in picking up new heroes, but neither Byung-sun himself realizes that it was through watching Chan-hyung's games, that Byung-sun already had part of Chan-hyung memorized.

Byung-sun watched Chan-hyung's frustration evolving into something akin of hope, and he vows to perfect his Zarya, in order to keep that fire burning.

Months past and they've became more than good teammates. The off-season allowed them to rest, allowed them to have more down-time to themselves. Chan-hyung and Byung-sun are now the best of friends; Wherever Byung-sun is, Chan-hyung will always be there within the vicinity. They enjoyed each other's presence, with Chan-hyung filling the silence that Byung-sun brings, and Byung-sun being a supportive audience to Chan-hyung's shenanigans.

December rolls in quicker than they had imagined. The streets of Los Angeles had started to paint itself with festive colours in preparation for the New Years. However, the celebration wasn't the top priority in Byung-sun's mind.

"What do you mean you're going to confess on New Years?!" Sang-beom's raised voice nearly attracted stares, but Byung-sun managed to shush him before he continued. Both Sang-beom and Byung-sun are seated in a nice, quaint cafe, which had decked itself in festive decoration. It was a Sunday evening, and the cafe was slightly crowded with groups of people hanging out. Sang-beom and Byung-sun were seated in the middle of the cafe, sitting across each other. "I thought... the both of you are secretly dating? Isn't that it? Considering how much time the both of you spent flirting with each other."

Byung-sun slightly blushed at that statement. "No we don't."

"Yes you do," Sang-beom fixed Byung-sun a firm stare. "Anyway, if it's my opinion you're looking for, I'd say it's worth a shot." Byung-sun looked at Sang-beom with renewed interest. The other boy took a sip of his drink, relishing in the chocolatey goodness before he continued. "I'm just saying that basing off the fact that Chan-hyung looked like he was really into you. He was always hanging around you, and always cracking jokes specifically for you."

Byung-sun's eyebrows raised at that comment. "What do you mean by that?"

"Might be my hunch, but he's always making jokes or funny remarks when you're around. He wasn't... half as funny when you're not around." Sang-beom tried to put his speculation into words, and he hoped that Byung-sun understood what he was trying to say. Byung-sun stared at Sang-beom, trying to figure out if he's joking. "No! I'm not kidding! He's always quite reserved when he's not with you. You can ask Joon-hyuk hyung." Sang-beom waited for a reaction from Byung-sun, and when he got nothing, he continued.

"My point is, he definitely has a different energy when he's with you. It's as if..." Sang-beom stopped in his tracks to build suspense. "...Chan-hyung wants you to see the best side of him."

Byung-sun looked down at his drink at that statement. "I just... I don't want to ruin what we already have." He stirred his drink, the ice in the coffee twirling along with the spoon's motions, just like how Byung-sun's emotions are always influenced by Chan-hyung's presence. Byung-sun finds it ironic that Sang-beom mentioned that Chan-hyung had a different side to him, because Byung-sun feels the same as well.

He feels happier with Chan-hyung around, and he's worried that by confessing, he might just accidentally ruin their friendship, and along with that, the little light of happiness that brought hope and joy to Byung-sun's life. 

"Well, I can reassure you that this won't go anywhere if you don't take the leap of faith," Sang-beom took another sip of his iced chocolate. "Besides, confessing on New Years... That's a really romantic and bold plan, for a little coward like you."

Byung-sun reached over and punched Sang-beom lightly. He feels validated by the fact that Chan-hyung might feel the same about him too, but Byung-sun decided to think it through with a more solid plan of action, regardless.

They spent the rest of the day talking about the confession plan, amongst other things.

* * *

"What should I doooo?"

Chan-hyung whined from the couch in the common area, his body lay sprawled across it. Min-hyuk was seated at a single couch to the left of Chan-hyung's, having his dog plushie in his lap as he texted on his mobile phone.

"Well, what is there to worry about? Just ask him out for a date and end it with sex." Min-hyuk muttered, while Chan-hyung bolted straight up in his seat.

"I  _can't_ do that!"

"What, bringing him on a date?"

"No! You clearly know what I'm referring to!" Chan-hyung blushed a little at the thought of doing it with Byung-sun, but shook it away for far more pressing matters. "I want to confess to Byung-sunie."

Min-hyuk deadpanned from where he sat. "Wow. That would've sounded so  _awkward_ , if I didn't knew you well enough to know that you're dead serious." He put down his phone, hands toying with the dog plushie instead. "I'm still trying to brain the fact that both of you aren't dating yet. I mean, aren't you both? Dating in secret, I mean."

"Unfortunately, no," Chan-hyung scratched the back of his head in slight frustration. "Do we? Do we look close enough for you to come to that conclusion?"

Min-hyuk shrugged. "It just seems to me that Byung-sun might have a bigger interest in you than you think."

"What do you mean?"

Min-hyuk looked straight into Chan-hyung's eyes. "Do you remember when the both of you scrimmaged together for the first few times? Where all of you thought Byung-sun is _really_ talented for being able to play with your tank style?"

Chan-hyung nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I do agree that Byung-sun's really talented in picking up new---"

Min-hyuk interrupted, "No. He _knows_ where and what you're going to do. That's not something you can pick up fast when playing together for the first few times."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, there's a possibility that Byung-sun already had eyes on you for a long time," Min-hyuk continued, peeking a glance at a text that Dong-eun sent to him that lit up his phone notification. Ignoring it for now, he turned his attention back to his lovestruck friend. "Watching your streams and whatnot? That's probably how Byung-sun picked up your playstyle, and he just needed some adjustments on his side, and voila, we have _Fissure-nim_ 's tank partner right here, ready-made, under the name of Fleta."

Chan-hyung contemplated throwing a cushion at Min-hyuk for that tease, but he opted to mull over what the other boy just told him. Was Min-hyuk's speculation true? It did made sense, but it sounded too good to be true.

"I mean, yeah that was only one point that I'm making, but I can see that Byung-sun really enjoys being around you," While replying to Dong-eun's texts, Min-hyuk continued speaking to Chan-hyung. "He looks... like half of the stick up his ass is pulled out whenever he's with you."

"First of all that's a terrible observation of Byung-sunie," Chan-hyung rolled his eyes, and as if remembering the times he spent with Byung-sun, he continued, going down his own memory lane. "He's always so supportive of my jokes and stuff, unlike the lot of you all."

"Exactly the point I was making," Min-hyuk took a cute selfie with the dog plushie, but Chan-hyung didn't notice it, having his thoughts deep within Byung-sun. "No one can stand you but him."

Chan-hyung hurled a throw pillow towards Min-hyuk, who caught it perfectly in his hands.

"And unless you somehow bribed him to be your number one fan, I'd say there's some pretty romantic feelings in there." Min-hyuk cushioned his back with the throw pillow, making himself comfortable.

Chan-hyung fell silent, which made Min-hyuk slightly uncomfortable after a while.

"Just, find a day and talk to him about it, will ya?" Min-hyuk glanced at the date in his phone. "I mean, New Years is coming soon, would be pretty romantic to confess on such an iconic day, don't you think?"

* * *

Chan-hyung hated the fact that he's seriously going along with Min-hyuk's idea. It's New Years Eve, and he knew the team is going out for a nice dinner and watching the countdown fireworks later. He wanted a good reason to excuse both himself and Byung-sun, so he could properly confess to him. But before he could put anything in action, Byung-sun already talked to Annie, their manager, to be excluded from the dinner. Byung-sun promises to be there in time for the fireworks.

Byung-sun then asked Chan-hyung to accompany him for one last game together before heading out. The request seemed a bit off, even for Byung-sun, but Chan-hyung took his seat beside the taller boy regardless, sending a text to inform Annie that he might not be able to make it to dinner. He thought it was a wonderful opportunity to get Byung-sun alone, and this was the chance he needed to make things clear between them.

The games with each other was fun, with them ended up playing more than one game unlike they had planned. Both Byung-sun and Chan-hyung are still quite nervous about talking to each other regarding their feelings, therefore neither of them stopped the other from queuing for another game. Time passed by, with them falling back to what they are most comfortable with - each other's presence.

Chan-hyung only noticed that it was already 11:45pm when they are queuing for their 10th match of the evening. His palms felt cold and sweaty, thinking about all the time he had spent playing with Byung-sun, instead of using it to confess how he really feels about him. Is he panicking? Chan-hyung thinks he is. He felt his heartbeat pound against his chest, and risked a glance at Byung-sun, who seemed to be focusing on his mobile phone, fingers tapping away in a conversation with someone else.

Chan-hyung gulped and took a deep breath, and was about to open his mouth to say something, before he got interrupted by Byung-sun, who started a step earlier than him.

"I want to talk to you about something, Chan-hyungie," Byung-sun broke away from his phone, and moved to cancel the queue in Overwatch. He still wouldn't look at Chan-hyung, and Chan-hyung had a hundred different thoughts running in his mind.  _Did he find out about my crush on him? Is he disgusted by it? Did he wanted to just be friends? How thoughtful of him to reject me when no one's around... This is why I love you, Byung-sunie, you're always so gentle, so thoughtful..._

"I love you, Baek Chan-hyung."

_....Huh?_

Both of them sat in extended silence, with Chan-hyung's mind blinking out of existence, and Byung-sun holding his breath as he waited for Chan-hyung's reply. The room's air-conditioning hummed from far away, while Byung-sun's face started reddening, and Chan-hyung still couldn't believe what he just heard.

_Did he just said he loves me?_

"It's-- It's just a joke," Byung-sun voiced out again and managed to squeeze out a dry laugh, even though his face is heating up really fast from being embarrassed. "I just---"

"No!" Chan-hyung yelled in disbelief, which halted Byung-sun's thoughts and words from forming. "I mean... no way, do you really said you love me as a joke...?" Chan-hyung hated how crappy he is feeling right now. The excitement from hearing those three words from Byung-sun, only to turn out as a joke. Byung-sun's gaze was downcast, and he slowly took off his headphones, to which Chan-hyung followed suit.

They sat there in another moment of silence, Chan-hyung patiently waiting for Byung-sun's response, exercising the same patience as he did when he decided to chase after Byung-sun. Byung-sun is resilient yet delicate, and Chan-hyung at least knew enough to not force an answer out of Byung-sun when he doesn't feel like it.

Deciding to swallow his hesitation, Byung-sun went all out. With newfound confidence, he turned to look at Chan-hyung in the eye.  _No more backing away._  "I love you, Baek Chan-hyung. I always have been, for as long as I can remember. And I know I am risking my friendship with you by saying this, but I really want to---"

"I do," Chan-hyung interrupted, which made Byung-sun stopped talking. The bespectacled boy continued. "I want to be your boyfriend, Kim Byung-sun. I love you too."

Both of them gazed at each other, their thumping hearts reverberating in perfect melody.

Chan-hyung broke the silence by getting up from his seat to hug Byung-sun, who stood up immediately at the same time as Chan-hyung, both of them throwing each other into a passionate embrace. Chan-hyung buried his face into Byung-sun's shoulder blade, Byung-sun bending down a little to rest his face on Chan-hyung's shoulder, breathing right against the shorter boy's neck. They stayed like that for a long while, still in disbelief that their feelings are reciprocated.

"You smell good," Chan-hyung cracked the pleasant silence with a compliment. They pulled away from each other, Byung-sun smiling from Chan-hyung's kind words. They gingerly held each other's hands, Chan-hyung touching and outlining Byung-sun's fingers, etching the bony softness in his memory. His heart is overflowing with love, and he wanted to kiss Byung-sun so bad. He wanted to leave his mark on Byung-sun, and scream to the world that Byung-sun belongs to him now. But Chan-hyung is also content with holding hands for now. He wants to take it slow, and will let Byung-sun set the pace, if he wants to lead.

"Chan-hyungie, may I... can I kiss you?" Chan-hyung looked up into Byung-sun's face, finding the taller boy's face already a nice shade of cherry red. Byung-sun's eyes darted between looking at Chan-hyung and at the night sky outside, unsure of where to hide his embarrassment from such a request.

"Sure!" Chan-hyung couldn't hide his ecstasy anymore, and beamed a huge grin towards his boyfriend, before gently holding the sides of Byung-sun's face, and planted a soft kiss in between his lips.

The night sky behind them lit up with fireworks when they kissed, dousing them in a colourful, flashy glow. Slightly taken aback by the sudden lights, they ended their kiss early, both of them looking outside towards the New Years' fireworks. The celebratory cheers came faintly from the gathering crowd around town, adding a nice flair to the festive mood. Captivated by the fireworks and his first kiss, Byung-sun only stared dreamily at Chan-hyung, framed by the blooming fireworks outside. Chan-hyung did the same, admiring the firework glow shining onto Byung-sun's figure.

"Happy New Years, Chan-hyung."

"Happy New Years, Byung-sun."

_Here's to a new year, and to a new future together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer and I underestimated how slow I write... Thank you for bearing with me :3


	4. Day 4: First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair this wasn't my original plan for this prompt, but my plans had to change after Fissure updated his Instagram.

It was an understatement that Chan-hyung was hungry.

He is  _starving_.

Chan-hyung checked at the time on his clock. The time was too late to be considered as night, but still a few hours too early to be considered as morning. Stuck in between the awkward time known as midnight, Chan-hyung sighed as he made his way back to his apartment unit. It was pitch black outside and he only followed the trail of the dimly lit path that leads from their practice room back to their apartment block. 

His stomach growled when he entered the main gate that leads to their block. He had been streaming for the past few hours, and he had spent most of his energy on that. Now that he had gotten off the camera and the computer, his needs and wants came creeping back to him. Chan-hyung felt like he could inhale a full-course meal if it were to magically appear before him right now. But he checked the time again, and he hesitated on going out for a meal at this time. First of all, he would be alone, and he disliked being alone. Second of all, he promised Byung-sun to at least _attempt_ to have a  _normal_ sleeping schedule. Chan-hyung let out another sigh as he violently crossed out any plans of getting food from his mind. Thinking of Byung-sun, Chan-hyung wonders if he is already sound asleep. He makes a mental note to be extra quiet when he enters their room later.

Turns out Chan-hyung doesn't have to be sneaky at all. He opened the front door to their unit, to find out that Byung-sun is lounging comfortably on the living room couch. Byung-sun's attention is still on his mobile phone, before Chan-hyung's opening of the front door shifted his attention to the boy who just got back from a late night streaming session. Chan-hyung and Byung-sun stared at each other from their respective spots; where Chan-hyung looked pleasantly surprised at the fact that Byung-sun is still awake at this time, and Byung-sun raising an eyebrow at the time that Chan-hyung decided to come back to rest.

"Hi," came Chan-hyung's greeting, which is answered by complete and utter silence, save for Byung-sun's gaze on him. The boy on the couch had a specific look in his eyes, and Chan-hyung is reminded of the nights that they woke up from being too hungry and end up cooking supper together. His boyfriend's eyes had a nice shade of hunger to it, and Chan-hyung recognized it immediately. A small part of Chan-hyung felt relieved that Byung-sun seemed to be hungry, as well.

"Want to grab some food?" Chan-hyung grinned, leaving his shoes on as he asked the question all the way from the front door.

"With pleasure," Byung-sun bounced up from the couch, making his way across the living room and joined Chan-hyung at the door. Only then Chan-hyung noticed that Byung-sun is already well-dressed to head out. Chan-hyung wonders if Byung-sun will make him go out, regardless if he is hungry or otherwise? But knowing himself and all the times he made ramen on late nights, Chan-hyung knew that Byung-sun would've known that he's always hungry at this time. He stopped Byung-sun, who had put on a nice pair of sneakers, and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go, I'm starving too."

* * *

They hauled an Uber to a restaurant that opens 24 hours and serves pretty good Korean food. To their surprise, there are a few customers that are seated in the restaurant as well. They took a seat near the windows, and began placing their orders on the food that they're both craving for.

While waiting for the food to arrive, Chan-hyung talked about all the interesting things that happened in his stream earlier. Byung-sun listened intently, face taking on a gentle smile as he watched his boyfriend rattle away at his recollection of the stream. He didn't register most of the details of the things Chan-hyung said most of the time, forsaking it to focus on appreciating the entirety of Chan-hyung's existence, how he just  _exists_ and found his way to Byung-sun's heart.

Chan-hyung's words and moves tugged at Byung-sun's heartstrings, coupled with the peaceful, quiet atmosphere of the restaurant, Byung-sun felt a wave of bliss washing through him, as he enjoyed the rare moment of peace that belongs only to the both of them.

"I love you, Byung-sunie."

Byung-sun's attention perked at that sentence. Chan-hyung watched Byung-sun's expression switching from serene to surprise to embarrassment, and he let out a chuckle. "You're so cute."

The taller boy huffed. "What was that for..."

"You looked like you're dreaming of spending the rest of your life with me," Chan-hyung replied cheekily, reaching out a hand to pinch at Byung-sun's cheeks. "Which, by the way, is a great choice, if I were to say so myself." The confident, playful smile that Chan-hyung put on, pushed Byung-sun deeper into the whirlpool known as love.

"But I had to get your attention, because---" Before Chan-hyung could finish his sentence, their food was served to their table. Chan-hyung stashed his question away in favour of the feast that is laid out in front of him, and Byung-sun doesn't seem interested in maintaining a conversation as well, secretly swallowing his saliva at the hot, steamy food on the table. He wanted to dig in immediately, but Chan-hyung yelled for Byung-sun to wait, and he took a few photos of the food, before both of them began to work their way into the comforting embrace of their supper.

The food was superb and both of them finished their food with peaked satisfaction. They sat there in comfortable silence, allowing the food to properly settle in, savouring the aftermath of the meal. "Ah, it's so good~" Chan-hyung exclaimed, the taste of warm soup lingering on his taste buds. Byung-sun nodded in agreement, already missing the warmth of rice that made him feel alive again. 

A brief moment passes as they said nothing. The other customers are in hushed conversations themselves, and a light buzz fills the room. Byung-sun is suddenly reminded of their interrupted conversation from earlier. "Hey, what did you wanted to tell me just now, before we started eating?"

Chan-hyung sat up in attention. "Oh!" He took out his mobile phone, unlocking it and showing it to Byung-sun. "Earlier, I realized my mobile data doesn't connect me to the internet. Can you check if yours is working?"

"Sure," Byung-sun took out his mobile phone to check, but it seemed that his own data isn't connecting either. "Nope, mine doesn't work too."

Both of them glanced at each other. "I'll ask if they have wifi," Chan-hyung got up and asked the waiters on the counter, but they shook their heads in reply. However, one of them kindly directed them to a coffee shop down the street that has free wifi and is also open 24/7. Chan-hyung thanked them nicely and paid them for the meal, leaving the shop with Byung-sun following right behind him.

"They say there's a coffee shop down the road that has free wifi," Chan-hyung pointed to the direction that he was told of. They saw a small coffee sign that seemed to be lit, and together they walked towards the shop.

The sky was a brighter shade than it was before, but there's still barely any signs of sunlight breaking through. Byung-sun gingerly extended his hand to Chan-hyung's side, grabbing hold of his pinky, before Chan-hyung took the hint, smiled, and followed through by holding Byung-sun's hand, lacing their fingers together. Both of them walked down the quiet street, enjoying this moment of being with each other. It feels nice to be able to hold Byung-sun's hand in public, Chan-hyung thinks, his grip on Byung-sun's hand tightens, etching this memory deep inside his heart as he vowed to hold this hand till the end of the line.

Before they reached the coffee shop, tiny droplets of rain started to pour from the sky. They sped up to the coffee shop, hiding right underneath the extended awning. The rain wasn't heavy, but it was enough to stop them from going anywhere else at the moment. Both Chan-hyung and Byung-sun's phone buzzed from detecting an available wifi signal, and both of them checked their phones immediately, with Chan-hyung sighing in relief as he could now call for another Uber to head back to their apartment.

The signal was weak, but at least it could be used. Both of them waited under the awning, the pattering rain contributing to the peaceful atmosphere. As if inspired by the rain, Chan-hyung took a top-down picture of their shoes together, marveling in his artistic idea as his shot came out pretty well done. Byung-sun quietly watched Chan-hyung's prideful expression, feeling his affection for the other boy blooming within him.  _So adorable..._

They waited for a while again, Chan-hyung deciding to go through his social media feed, while Byung-sun was content with watching the empty street in front of him. The rain stopped after a while, the smell of it lingering in the air. Byung-sun took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, albeit humid smell of rain. However, he noticed that not far away, a pigeon on the pavement was staring intently at the both of them.

"Chan-hyung, look," Byung-sun directed Chan-hyung's attention to the pigeon, who was still looking at them. "Do you think it's judging us for using the cafe's free wifi without getting any drinks?"

Chan-hyung stared back at the pigeon, who didn't budge at all as it stared back. "Maybe." But he finds it interesting, and quickly directed his phone's camera towards the pigeon, and took a photo of it. However, the pigeon turned away when it noticed movement from Chan-hyung and Byung-sun's direction. They watched it waddle away before taking flight towards the morning sky.

"This feels nice," Byung-sun whispered, looking back at Chan-hyung, who met his gaze as well. "Feels great to be out on a proper date with you, Chan-hyungie."

Chan-hyung giggled, "You consider  _this_ a date? Wait till you see what I had in store for you."

Byung-sun smiled. "I won't be expecting any less from you. But for now, I think _this_ is enough." His hand found its way back to Chan-hyung's, holding it firmly this time. "We have a long future ahead of us, we don't have to rush things."

Chan-hyung turned Byung-sun around to face him, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "And this is why I love you, Kim Byung-sun."

Watching the breaking dawn framing a blushing Byung-sun, Chan-hyung decided to treasure this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is related to Fissure's latest Instagram post (23/5/2019), where he posts pictures of his late night/early morning supper with Fleta, and a long description of what actually went down on that night. It's his best post to date.


End file.
